Nate's Not So Average Christmas
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: I wrote the beginning to this in December but I am posting this until now... Enjoy! Read and Review, I OWN NOTHING! Light Keita x Kanchi x Kuma!


**A/N: Youkai Watch. Enough said.**

 **Hahahaha, no no let me get to the knitty gritty. Youkai Watch (the dub, but the anime in general!) is AMAZING. It's cute as fart, the characters give you life, and of course you get to follow the story of youkai with NATE. This cinnamon roll is too pure to ever even be filled with youkai's in his life, but at least he has guidance thanks to whisper, and a cat! Jibanyan is like the second cinnamon roll in line to Nate so what're you gonna do? ((TBH I headcanon that Jibanyan is Nate's adopted brother in an AU, and the two are pretty much inseperable. Not to mention Whisper COULD be the house butler lmao.))  
**

 **I've only recently gotten the games before the holiday season, and I'M LOVING IT! I'm having my youkai team based on on the ones I've currently seen in the anime, minus maybe a few that I need to find or the common ones i could raise but might not. Like Dimmy, I was thinking of having him, but more youkai came into the vicinity and things practically changed from there.**

 **Currently it's just Dismerelda, Jibanyan, Tattletell, Cidan (Apparently it evolves later on so I'm looking forward to that.), Signibble, and Buuhuu. There are opposite versions to some of them but I wanna try sticking to story mode first so that I have a sense of the more I see, the better I learn. I also don't wish to spoil anyone about the rest of the game if they haven't played it, but it is A TON of fun. There are also side quests that do help your youkai stronger so that's something to keep in mind. A tad bit like animal crossing and Pokemon mixed together.**

 **ANYWHO, back to the summary part of this story, it's merely platonic/romantic Nate/Eddie/Bear. OT3 straight ahead when the anime premiered, best friends what's there more to say? So no graphic warnings, besides the fluff that follows. I hope you all enjoy and happy holidays!**

* * *

Freezing rain pelt everything within the perimeter of Springdale. Mixed with the usual sleet and snow, schools closed within hours from the morning before the week students let out for winter vacations. The better for them, they already had their Christmas party back in their homerooms so they have pretty much said their byes and merry christmas greetings for the holidays. Most had to leave on vacation about the same week. Katie had to leave to visit her grandparents and cousins, but she wished well tidings to her friends.

She did send Nate a Christmas card with a special note saying she'd be his valentine when the holiday comes along. They both blushed like crazy from actually giving/receiving said card, but they gave their thanks and she left for vacation.

Now's the time for Nate to lounge and enjoy the company of his family. The specials on tv had gotten quite boring sometimes for Nate, especially if it was the grinch. He often wanted to get into the box just so that he could change the story and make it more interesting, comedic even. But other than that, he was never so much to the specials, he mainly enjoyed the food.

This year isn't so different.

Since he met Whisper and gotten to know and befriend most yokai he'd met for the past months, things have certainly changed for him. With Jibanyan living in his home he was rather elated at the thought of having a pet cat no one else could see. And a monster bat hiding in his closet. Benign to say the least, he welcomed their company. More guests and friends to greet and hang with during the holiday.

Speaking of friends. Bear and Eddie just so happen to ask, almost begged, their parents if for one time when the last few years of being kids, they could have one get together at Nate's house and spend the holidays there. Not like they have any disgusts towards their relatives they spoiled them too much was also the matter. 'Come and eat more you look like a twig!' or 'Come here so I can pinch those cheeks of yours!'

What bothersome things for them to say and do, but now they just want to spend time with their friend. Eddie hears that if you have more bro time with your friends, the friendship is said to strengthen even increase to further platonic levels. That he wasn't sure, but he wouldn't pass the chance of enjoying his vacation away from school with two best friends.

Bear wanted a good mix in things regarding gatherings with holidays, so his parents were rather generous to let him do so. He'd probably have to force feed his friends his special peppermint bark recipe, so that Nate and Eddie get some holiday cheers from food. Nate wasn't sure if this year would be any different from the others, but he feels there'll be more of variety.

*DING FRIES ARE DONE!* Went the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" the brown haired child chirped to his parents. Home decorated to the point it might be Santa's home, it wasn't too hard to miss. He shuffles in his zig zag patterned socks, and regular green slippers.

"Well I say Nate, your family does know how to throw a delightful party. If I were human I would help enforce the rules!" Whisper chimed in from the boy's pocket. Despite the slippery one's remarks on having a more boring party on this holiday he didn't mind the jabbering. They'd clean up around the next three days or so and whisper can continue being the neat-picky butler as usual.

"Don't yo kai celebrate the holidays?" He asks almost absentmindedly, seeing Jibanyan walk in from the kitchen.

"Nyep! Now that I have a home, I don't have to sleep out in the cold nyaaaaaaaargh." He scratches his furry butt. Typical house cat with nothing better to do. Along with putting his dream aside to destroying trucks with paws of fury he preferred lounging to his luxury at Nate's all the time. He's great-ful nonetheless for staying and he hasn't caused trouble for the adults.

"Youkai like to inspirit people far less than the previous months, but they stay with some humans and go about eating your food, and the such." Whisper explained this time without his yokAI-PAD.

Nate had about six presents in stock, 2 for his parents, the butler and red neko and his best friends. Not to mention Hikikomori residing in his closet. Nate isn't sure if some of the presents were genuine. He'd later reveal them after the party. He opens the door, and there he sees his best buddies wearing red and green ugly sweaters. Bear sported frosty the snowman, and Eddie wore Rudolph with blinking crimson lights in random dots.

"Hoawww! Eddie did you make that yourself!?" Nate couldn't believe his eyes. He stepped aside letting his friends take off their shoes and put on slippers. Eddie laughed at Nate's remark, feeling praised that someone liked their invention. Especially if it was cheesy and in season. But hearing those words cheered Eddie where he can continue doing this and follow his education. As far as what Bear wanted to do later in his life... The only topic that got his attention was being a mechanic like his father.

He didn't want to become average like Nate. Putting their presents down, that thought lingered in both him and Ed's mind. Why was he average in the first place? He never got the best nor the worst grades in school, and he was doing good mentally and physically, and bad things didn't happen to him as often. If anything he was lucky. His path will most likely take him many places, but calling him average didn't help his confidence.

Not to mention the moments he talks to himself. Maybe he just talks to himself for reassurance on things.

"Alright guys! Dinner is ready! Don't forget to save room for dessert! Dig in!" Nate's mother chimed, motioning them to the banquet. Cheers shouted and feet running to the kitchen, everybody taking their seats with the chairs screeching.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Chicken, meatloaf, macaroni and cheese, pasta Nate's parents went all out.

"Nyaahh, I'd rather go for dessert straight away." Jibanyan started towards the kitchen himself, Whisper floating to his side.

"Ahhhhh? Are you sure you want to say that?" he teased the cat, spinning around him as he pointed at one aforementioned food lying right along the counter top. His eyes began glistening, mouth starting to gape widely as he slapped his face with his paws. **Choice Tuna.**

One of his main delicacies besides choco bars. But wait. _**CRAP!**_ How was he gonna get away with eating the food without others thinking Nates house was haunted? Whisper demonstrated this, and quite detailed through his actions. With it being Christmas, the food would be gone within the hour so he began his trek. He swooshed under the table, avoiding past the legs of the family and guests. And what he does:

"KEITA, can we good food too whissu?" he asked hands clasped together smiling at his human best friend. Jiban slammed his body to the floor metaphorically. Of course he would have done that too!

Nate, deciding not to speak with his mouth-ful and get an earful of his butler's yelling he merely nodded, making sure no one would ask him why he said yes outloud. "AHHHHHH! Jibanyan, get 2 plates and get the forks, we are stuffing ourselves tonight!" Sweatdropping Jibanyan already had that coming and figured they'd be really sneaky when it came to parties and food.

* * *

Jibanyan and Whisper hugged Nate's shoulders wishing him a merry christmas and entered Hikikomori's domain to sleep off their full stomachs. Nate petted Jiba and hugged them back while Bear and Eddie were occupied getting ready for bed.

Looking at his clock, it read 11:30 pm. Wow dinner and dessert go for way too long when guests come along.

Eddie and Bear enter his room, the bigger lug jumped onto his bed, eyes getting droopy. If it wasn't for Nate's mom nagging them to brush their teeth, Santa might just give them cavities and bad breath for Chrisrtmas.

"Thanks for having us here Nate. Less cheek pinching, the better." Bear yawned, tears on the brink of flowing.

"Yeah, I agree. That red velvet chocolate frosted cake hit the spot. Your mom sure knows how to make great meals." Eddie says putting his and Bear's Christmas cards on a small pine tree in Nates room. Might as well have it bright than too dark.

"Ehehehe. Thanks guys. Maybe tomorrow we can start having a little more fun." Nate said. He started to sweatdrop because... well... Now that those two were nice and comfy how was he gonna sleep and where.

Out of his instincts, Bear brought Eddie on his right side and pulled Nate down to his left. A smile broke out on Bears face, elated he gets to sleep with somebody in bed for once. Nate and Eddie weren't denying it either, they actually felt at home like this. Bears' arms were in a soft grip on both their waists so what the heck. They spread their arms over Bears torso, the darker brown haired boy placing the sheets over them.

"Nate." Kanchi spoke out before he turned off the lights. His face went from regular to a soft peach, and took Nate's hand into his. "You aren't average. You're amazing." he smiled at him, and Nate out of sheer joy at someone finally saying he wasn't average, smooched Eddie's hand and Bear's cheek, to say his thank yous.

He was sure lucky he had those two in his life.


End file.
